When I choose one of them
by Angelalfiction
Summary: Ittoki Megumi adik dari salah satu personil STARISH, Ittoki Otoya akan masuk ke SMP Teikou dan akan bertemu dengan GoM membuat Otoya yang ternyata mengidap sister complex harus menjaga extra adiknya ditambah tuntutan pekerjaannya yang sangat penuh. bagaimana kehidupan Megumi bersama dengan GoM juga STARISH? (OC maybe OOC) RnR please!


Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan Broccoli

Pairing : GoMxOCxUtaPrinceSama

Summary : Ittoki Megumi, adik dari salah satu personil STARISH, Ittoki Otoya masuk ke sekolah barunya, yaitu SMP Teikou. Dikarenakan dirinya yang lebih menyukai sastra dibandingkan dunia musik yang ingin kakaknya rekomendasikan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah milik Shining Saotome tempat dimana kakaknya berubah menjadi seseorang yang terkenal. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya, Ittoki Otoya jarang bertemu dengan adiknya, yang membuat Megumi tidak dikenali orang-orang, bahkan menjadi korban bully-an di sekolah barunya itu.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Meet the GoM

Megumi POV

Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Ittoki Megumi dan yah…mungkin kalian agak sedikit mengenali nama keluargaku karena Niisan-ku, Ittoki Otoya adalah personil dari group boyband STARISH. Kami berdua sama-sama hidup di sebuah panti asuhan di karenakan kedua orang tua kami yang sudah meninggal. Dan sekarang aku akan berangkat ke sekolah baruku, yaitu SMP Teikou di karenakan diriku yang sangat menyukai sastra dibandingkan music seperti Niisan. Sebenarnya aku agak benci mengakuinya, tapi aku sangat benci jika Niisan-ku lebih memilih pekerjaannya dibandingkan diriku dan jadillah diriku yang tidak terlalu dikenali orang-orang. Walaupun aku tahu maksud dari semua sikapnya itu adalah untuk melindungiku dari orang-orang anti STARISH.

"Mei-chan!" sebuah panggilan secara tiba-tiba memasuki indra pendengaranku. Aku pun menggeliat-geliat kecil dan mulai terbangun dari tempat tidurku. Dengan menguap kecil, aku mulai membuka mataku dan langsung menatap dengan sebal seseorang setelah aku sudah sadar.

"Oh, Oto-niisan. Kupikir siapa." Gumamku jutek.

"Ayolah, Mei-chan. Aku dalam sebulan ini tidak ada pekerjaan dan kali ini tentu saja aku ingin menemanimu di sini!"rajuk niisanku sambil memakai jurus andalannya yang tak pernah di tunjukkan kepada siapapun, yaitu puppy eyes.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kata 'sendiri' jadi kurasa, ada tidaknya dirimu tidak jadi masalah buatku, Ittoki Otoya."ucapku ketus sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Saat akan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, aku sedikit melirik kakakku yang mendadak terdiam. Aku berdecih sedikit, tidak peduli dengan kakakku dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian, aku keluar dari kamarku dan segera melihat bahwa niisan-ku sudah duduk di meja makan dengan makanan yang sudah tertata dengan rapi. Kulihat bahwa keadaan niisan-ku bisa dikatakan membuatku sedikit sedih karena niisan-ku mengalihkan pandangan matanya dariku dan aku tahu kenapa dia bereaksi seperti itu.

"Oto-nii…"panggilku sambil duduk di meja makan yang menghadap kearahnya. Kulihat matanya yang sekarang melirik padaku.

"…maaf."ucapku sambil tertunduk. Yah, aku tahu kalau dia dari tadi ngambek karena ucapanku yang mungkin sedikit membuatnya sedih sebelum aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tadi. Kurasakan dirinya yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dan secara tiba-tiba tangannya mengelus kepalaku.

"Tidak apa-apa Mei-chan. Maafkan niisan karena sudah merepotkanmu. Kau tahu, niisan sangat khawatir padamu. Dan ini juga atas saran dari pak Saotome. Jadi-…"

"Tidak apa-apa niisan. Yang penting sekarang niisan mau menyempatkan waktu untuk bersamaku selama sebulan ini."aku menyela perkataannya. Yah, mulai detik ini kurasa aku harus menjadi adik yang pengertian untuknya.

"Ne, kalau begitu ayo cepat habiskan makananmu dan nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah." Ucapnya padaku yang membuatku agak sedikit tersentak. Baru saja dicarakan, kenapa dia tidak mengingatnya sih?

"Kau bilang kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganku."ucapku ketus dan dia langsung kelabakan di tempat.

"Ah…eh…iya. Maaf…"ucapnya salah tingkah sambil menatapku dengan raut muka sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa Oto-niisan. Nah, sandwich buatanmu sudah habis kumakan. Kalau begitu aku berangkat ya! Jaa!" teriakku yang buru-buru memakai sepatu dan langsung keluar dari apartemen itu meninggalkan kakakku yang berteriak memanggilku, tapi segera ku abaikan. Aku terus berlari menjauh dari apartemenku sampai kejadian itu pun terjadi.

BRUKK…

"Gomenasai!"ucapku agak sedikit meringis saat merasakan bahwa lututku berdarah karena menabrak sepedanya. Sedangkan si-pemilik sepeda yang baru saja mau memarkirkan sepedanya terpaksa ikut jatuh bersama sepedanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nanodayo?"

Bukannya memarahiku, orang ini justru langsung menanyakan keadaanku dibandingkan memarahiku karena dirinya juga terjatuh sehingga seragamnya agak sedikit kotor. Dalam sekejap, aku langsung mengagumi orang yang saat ini sedang menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Ta-tapi ini bukan karena aku khawatir padamu, nanodayo!" ucapnya keras-keras sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot itu. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagiku untuk mencerna kata-katanya dan kekagumanku padanya langsung lenyap seketika.'Tsundere sekali!' pikirku sambil cemberut menatapnya.

Mau tidak mau aku akhirnya menerima juluran tangannya padaku dan dia pun segera mengangkatku.

"Ka-kakimu berdarah, nodayo! Ah, untung hari ini aku membawa Lucky Itemku. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, nodayo."katanya padaku sambil mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari dalam tasnya. Dengan cepat dia segera berlutut di hadapanku dan menatap intens luka di kakiku yang membuatku sedikit agak risih. Setelah menempelkan handsaplast di lututku, dia segera berdiri dan menatapku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau siswi Teikou, nodayo?"Tanyanya padaku dan aku pun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau bareng saja denganku naik sepeda ini. Ta-tapi bukannya aku peduli padamu, nanodayo!" katanya lagi sambil melihat kea rah lain dengan wajah yang agak sedikit memerah. Aku yang melihat kejadian ini segera terkikik di tempat saat melihat ke-Tsundere-annya yang terlihat manis di mataku.

"Ap-apanya yang lucu, nanodayo?" Tanyanya lagi dengan malu-malu.

"Kamu manis sekali, sih! Hihihi…"tawaku dan dia pun melotot.

"U-urusai, nanodayo!"ucapnya tegas sambil tetap memandang kea rah yang lain selain diriku sembari menaiki sepedanya.

"Ayo cepat naik, nodayo. Nanti kita telat."ucapnya padaku dan aku pun menurutinya.

"Namamu siapa?"tanyaku saat dirinya mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Namaku, Midorima Shintarou. Terserah kau mau memanggilku seperti apa."katanya yang menatap lurus kedepan. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Namaku Ittoki Megumi"aku juga memperkenalkan diriku padanya dan dia tidak merespon sama sekali. Lama kami terdiam sampai pada akhirnya kami tiba di jalan raya dimana jalan tersebut adalah akses satu-satunya menuju SMP Teikou. Di jalan itu terlihat banyak sekali mobil-mobil yang berjejer memenuhi jalan raya.

"Sudah kuduga ramalan Oha Asa selalu benar, nodayo."ucapnya yang langsung mengayuh sepedanya melewati trotoar jalan.

"Aho Asa?"ucapku mengulangi perkataanya yang langsung membuatnya tersentak.

"O-H-A A-S-A, nodayo!"teriaknya kesal. Aku pun terkikik kembali.

"Hihihi…mido-kun lucu deh…memangnya apa ramalan Oha Asa itu padamu hari ini?"

"Oha Asa bilang untuk Cancer hari ini wajib memakai sepeda untuk berpergian dan lucky item untuk hari ini kotak P3K, nanodayo." Jelasnya padaku. Aku pun mengangguk mengerti di belakangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah kami di depan gerbang SMP Teikou dan kami sama sekali tidak terlambat karena kami yang tiba duluan di sekolah.

"Parkirannya sepi sekali…"komentarku saat melirik tempat parkir yang bisa di bilang sangat luas untuk ukuran sekolah.

"Hmm…soalnya kita yang datang paling pertama, nodayo." Ucapnya padaku sambil berjalan mendahuluiku dan aku mengikutinya.

"Mido-kun, kau tahu tidak dimana ruang kepala sekolah?"tanyaku saat kami berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sangat arsitektur itu.

"Tentu saja, nodayo."jawabnya sambil menuntunku menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Tenang saja, kepala sekolah kami selalu datang duluan, nanodayo."katanya sambil menunjuk kea rah pintu yang sangat besar dan aku pun mengangguk. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah, kami pun berpisah dan aku segera masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

############################

Setelah selesai beregistrasi, akhirnya aku mulai mencari kelas X-B, kelas yang akan ku tempati nanti. Di jalan, aku melihat siswa-siswi mulai berdatangan. Tak ku sangka, sekolah ini sangat ramai. Tiba-tiba saja, dari kejauhan aku melihat seseorang yang berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju ke arahku dan aku pun terjatuh ditabraknya.

BRUKK…

Dia pun menindihku.

"I-Ittai…"keluhku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku yang terbentur lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, ssu?"tanyanya padaku. Belum sempat aku menjawab, tiba-tiba saja segerombolan wanita datang dari jauh membuat orang yang menabrakku segera menarikku untuk pergi dari lorong itu.

"Kise Ryouta-kun! Kau lari kemana?" begitulah teriak-teriakkan mereka saat mereka melewati ruangan tempat dimana aku dan Kise Ryouta, orang yang mereka cari bersembunyi.

"Fyuh…hampir saja. Hehehe…maaf yah sudah menabrakmu, ssu!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang sangat charming. Wajahku pun memerah.

"Kau si-siapa?"ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit terbata-bata. Orang yang ada di depanku ini memang tampan, menurutku.

'pantas saja wanita-wanita tadi seperti orang gila gara-gara dia.'komentarku dalam hati.

"HAH?! KAU TIDAK MENGENALKU, SSU!"teriaknya keras-keras. Aku pun menutup telingaku.

"I-iya"jawabku yang langsung menatapnya, memastikan apakah dia sudah berhenti berteriak atau belum. Setelah kulihat tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan berteriak, aku pun segera membuka telingaku yang kututup dengan kedua tanganku.

"Baguslah…namaku Kise Ryouta! Namamu?"

"Namaku Ittoki Megumi."ucapku.

"Eh, Ittoki…kurasa aku pernah mengenalnya. Tapi dimana yah, ssu?" gumamnya dengan pose berpikir. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung pucat di tempat. Jangan-jangan…

"Oh…lalu kau kelas berapa? Tampaknya kau masih baru disini, ssu."katanya lagi sambil menatap mataku. FYUH… untung dia tidak membicarakan hal itu lebih lanjut. Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Ah, iya! Aku di kelas X-B. itu dimana-…"

"Itu kelasku! Ayo ikut aku!"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, dengan cepat dia memotong omonganku dan segera menarikku untuk ikut bersamanya menuju ke kelas X-B.

############################

Normal POV

"HAI MINNA!"

Teriak Kise Ryouta di depan pintu kelas. Anak-anak yang sudah hadir di dalam kelas itu segera menengok ke arahnya dan membalas sapaannya. Megumi hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Kise yang masih menggenggam tangannya dan menuju bangku dimana ada 6 orang dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda berkumpul.

"Ki-chan!"sapa seorang perempuan yang segera mendekati Kise.

"Eh, siapa yang ada di sebelahmu, Ki-chan?"tanyanya setelah berhenti sambil mengamati sosok baru yang ada di sebelah Kise.

"Oh, dia…"gumam Kise sambil melirik Megumi.

"Dia itu-…"

"Megumi!"

Belum sempat Kise memperkenalkan seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya, seseorang yang berambut hijau segera menyela perkatannya.

Melihat tangan Kise dan Megumi bertautan, membuat midorima cepat-cepat menghampiri mereka berdua dan melepaskan tangan kise dari Megumi. Semua yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa cengo di tempat.

"Megumi-san, menjauhlah dari si kuning yang alay itu, nanodayo. Dia itu playboy."ucap Midorima dengan tegas kepada Megumi. 4 orang lainnya yang melihat mereka bertiga langsung sweatdrop.

"Midorimacchi, HIDOIII!" teriak Kise yang merasa terhina akan ucapan Midorima. Dari jauh, 4 orang yang sedang sweatdrop itu pun memberi komentar yang sama kecuali seseorang dengan rambut berwarna merah.

'Midorin/Midorima-kun/Midorima/Mido-chin aneh sekali hari ini.' Begitulah kira-kira kata-kata yang lewat di kepala mereka setelah melihat sikap Midorima yang mendadak aneh.

TAP…TAP…TAP…

Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru masuk ke dalam ruangan. Megumi pun segera di tarik Momoi untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Aomine yang tadinya duduk di sebelah Momoi terpaksa mengungsi di sebelah Kuroko, mengingat sebelumnya dia hampir di tendang Momoi karena dia menolak di usir.

"Ohayo minna!"teriak sang guru sambil melihat ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Tatapannya lalu berhenti pada Megumi.

"Ohayo, sensei."balas para murid.

"Kalian hari ini kedatangan teman baru. Saya persilahkan untuk mengenalkan dirinya di depan kelas."kata sang guru. Megumi pun segera bangkit berdiri dan maju ke depan kelas.

"Ohayo, minna. Ittoki Megumi desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" ucapnya dengan lantang.

Kelas pun mendadak sunyi…

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin bertanya pada Megumi-san?"Tanya sang guru bingung. Setelah melihat tidak ada reaksi yang berarti, sang guru pun segera menatap Megumi lagi.

"Nah, Megumi-san. Kau bisa kembali duduk di tempatmu dan sekarang, semuanya buka buku kalian halaman-…"ucap sang guru sambil mulai mengajar. Megumi pun kembali duduk di sebelah Momoi.

############################

Megumi pun melangkahkan kakinya panic saat merasakan bahwa dirinya tersesat di lorong sekolah barunya itu.

"Bodoh sekali aku…" gumamnya sambil berlutut di lantai.

"Kenapa aku tersesat di lorong yang sepi banget ini sih…" gumam Megumi lagi. Ia sedikit terisak karena bingung mau kemana.

"Hiks…Hiks…"

"Ano…" Megumi pun tersentak saat merasakan bahwa ada seseorang di belakangnya. Dengan cepat, Megumi langsung menghadap ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang menyapanya.

"Kau siapa?"Tanya Megumi bingung sambil mulai bangkit berdiri.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Kau tidak apa-apa?"ucap orang itu dengan sopan. Megumi pun mengangguk.

"Kau tersesat?"orang itu pun langsung bertanya to the point kepada Megumi. Dan kali ini anggukan Megumi terlihat sedikit berat karena ia malu untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya benar-benar tersesat di lorong yang terlihat sangat sepi ini.

"Ayo ikut aku."ucap Kuroko datar sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya ke depan diikuti Megumi yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau mau kemana, Megumi-san?"

"Eh, kau mengenalku?"Tanya Megumi balik. Kuroko pun mendesah.

"Kita sekelas, Megumi-san."

"Eh, benarkah? Ah, uhm…aku ingin ke kantin."ucap Megumi yang mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah melihat wajah Kuroko yang tertekuk.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, sampailah mereka di tempat yang di tuju. Tiba-tiba Momoi segera menghampiri mereka.

"Tetsu-kun! Akhirnya kau sampai!"teriak Momoi yang segera memeluk Kuroko. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang tersiksa saat Momoi memeluknya.

"Se-sesak, Momoi-san."ujar Kuroko kalem. Momoi pun segera melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Eh, ada Megumi-chan juga! Kau mau bergabung dengan kami?"tawar Momoi kepadaku. Aku pun tersentak lalu tersenyum.

"Bo-boleh."ucapku malu-malu. Segera saja Momoi mengamit tanganku dan menarikku menuju meja makan yang ia maksud. Di perjalanan aku mendengar bisik-bisik para perempuan yang menatapku tidak suka.

'Eh, di kan anak baru di kelasku!'

'Masa? Aku pikir dia manager baru Kiseki no Sedai'

'Uhm…kalau Momoi-san sih aku masih memakluminya karena dia sahabat dari ACE kiseki no sedai. Dia? Masih baru aja udah sok-sok deket sama Kiseki no Sedai.'

Megumi pun segera mengerutkan keningnya mendengar celotehan perempuan di meja sebelah.

"Jangan kau dengarkan. Mereka hanya iri padamu."tiba-tiba Momoi menyahut membuat Megumi tersentak.

"Kau mendengarnya, Momoi-san?"ucap Megumi pelan. Momoi pun mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di meja yang menjadi tempat tujuan. Momoi pun segera duduk di sebelah Kise yang kebetulan ada dua bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Megumi pun duduk di paling pojok. Sedangkan Kuroko duduk di depan Megumi, lebih tepatnya di sebelah Aomine.

"Wah…ada Megumicchi!" teriak Kise. Megumi pun mematung.

"Megumi…-chi?" gumamnya pelan yang di dengar Momoi.

"Ah, Ki-chan selalu memanggil seseorang dengan akhiran –chi terhadap orang yang dianggapnya menarik."jelas Momoi pada Megumi. Megumi pun mengangguk.

"Kise memang seperti itu, nanodayo. Kayak Banci."ucap Midorima pelan. Momoi, Aomine, dan Megumi yang mendengar ucapan Midorima pun langsung mengeluarkan suara tertawa yang di tahan. Aomine pun kelepasan.

"Hmmpfft…HAHAHAHA! Betul tuh! Kise emang kayak banci sih!"tawa Aomine dengan sangat terbahak-bahak.

"IIIIH! Aominecchi dan Midorimacchi HIDOI!"teriak Kise dengan air mata yang sedikit mengalir di ujung matanya.

"Ano…" tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul membuat keributan mengejek Kise berhenti, digantikan oleh suara teriak yang menggelegar di meja itu.

"HUAAAA!"teriak Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi Kompak. Sedangkan Midorima hanya sedikit berjengit.

"Sse-sejak kapan kau di situ, Tetsu?"teriak Aomione terbata-bata.

"Aku sudah ada di sini sejak Momoi dan megumi-san duduk di sini."ucap Kuroko kalem.

"Masa sih?"kali ini Momoi yang bersuara. Megumi pun bingung.

"Minna…"panggil Megumi kepada semuanya di meja itu.

"Bukannya Kuroko-san duduk berbarengan dengan Aku dan Momoi-san?"ucap Megumi santai.

"Megumi-chin sadar dengan keberadaannya Kuro-chin?" ucap Murasakibara sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya setiap menit, yaitu memakan cemilan. Semua pun langsung menatap Megumi intens. Bahkan Akashi juga ikut-ikutan yang lainnya menatap Megumi.

"Ehm…iya. Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan hal itu?" Tanya Megumi balik sambil menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang ada di meja itu.

"Tentu saja aneh, ssu! Hawa keberadaan Kurokocchi memang lemah!"teriak Kise kepada Megumi.

"Aku memang tidak melihatnya sewaktu di kelas tadi sih…mungkin kata-kata kalian ada benarnya."ucap Megumi yang membuat sebagian orang yang ada di meja itu pun benapas lega.

"Fyuh…kupikir kau tidak normal, Megumi-chan!"gumam Momoi yang di iya kan lainnya. Setelah perdebatan itu berakhir, seorang pelayan datang dan mereka saling memesan makanan masing-masing. Di tengah keheningan, tiba-tiba saja Aomine teringat sesuatu.

"Engh, Tetsu…tadi apa yang mau kau katakan?"Tanya Aomine sambil menatap orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tadi aku hanya ingin berkomentar. Hari ini entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Midorima-kun agak sedikit protektif dengan Megumi-san."ucapnya dengan kalem lagi. Semua mata pun langsung tertuju kepada Kuroko.

"Benar juga, ssu! Waktu aku menggandeng tangan Megumicchi saja dia langsung bergerak untuk melepaskannya!"teriak Kise. Kacamata Midorima mendadak berembun.

"U-urusai, nanodayo!" teriak Midorima panik sambil menghadap kebelakang untuk membersihkan kacamatanya dari embun yang mendadak menempel pada kacamatanya itu.

"Pesanan datang!" si pelayan pun segera membagi-bagikan makanan-makanan yang mereka pesan satu-persatu. Setelah tertata dengan rapih, mereka pun mulai memakan pesanan mereka.

###########################

KRINGG…

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, sontak semua murid yang menanti-nantikan bel itu pun bersorak senang karena pelajaran Matematika berada di akhir jadwal. Megumi pun memberes-bereskan barang-barangnya dengan tersenyum. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja karena dia sudah memiliki banyak teman di hari pertamanya bersekolah di tempat ini.

Doki doki de kowaresou 1000% love, hey!~

Are you ready?

Are you ready?

Megumi pun panik. Handphonenya terus melantunkan lagu STARISH Maji Love 1000% boyband kakaknya. Semua anak-anak yang ada di kelas segera menengok kea rah Megumi yang dibalas dengan senyuman canggung.

"Maaf semuanya!" Megumi pun langsung ber-ojigi kepada semua teman-temannya yang merasa terusik dengan ringtone baru handphonenya. Setelah Megumi minta maaf, semua penghuni kelas langsung kembali merapikan barang-barang mereka dan mulai keluar dari kelas satu persatu.

'Untung saja sensei sudah keluar. Pasti yang mengganti ringtone handphoneku Oto-nii!'kata Megumi dalam hati. Setelah itu tangannya dengan lihai membuka pesan yang masuk di handphonenya itu.

From : Oto-nii

Mei-chaaan! Pasti kau sudah pulang kan?

Nii-chan akan menjemputmu!

Tenang saja, Nii-chan akan memakai alat penyamaran!

Tunggu ya!

"Ceh, dasar seenaknya…"keluh Megumi yang tidak sadar kalau Momoi terus-terusan memperhatikannya.

"Megumi-san…"

"Eh, Momoi-san! Ada apa?"

"Kau…fans dengan Starish?"Tanya Momoi tiba-tiba. Firasat Megumi mendadak menjadi buruk. Jangan bilang kalau teman sebangkunya ini…

"KYAA! Kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau kamu juga nge-fans sama Starish!" teriak Momoi tepat di depan wajah Megumi yang membuat Megumi mundur selangkah.

"A-aku nggak nge-fans sama Starish, Momoi-san…"ucap Megumi terbata-bata.

"Eh?! Tapi kok ringtone handphone kamu lagu Maji Love 1000%?"Tanya Momoi. Megumi pun mematung.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan? Masa aku bilang sama Momoi-san kalau kakakku adalah salah satu personil Starish?AAAH…gimana ini?' kata Megumi dalam hati merana. Sekilas, dilihatnya lagi wajah Momoi yang masih menantikan jawaban darinya. Megumi pun menghela napas.

"Kakakku menyukai Starish. Karena aku membencinya, jadi dia iseng-iseng mengganti ringtone handphoneku menjadi lagu Maji Love 1000%."jelas Megumi pelan. Momoi mengangguk lesu. Aomine yang duduk di paling ujung ruangan tiba-tiba mendekat sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha…sudah ku bilang tidak ada satupun orang normal yang suka boyband semacam Starish!"ucapnya keras-keras di depan wajah Momoi. Wajah Momoi pun semakin menekuk.

"Ahomine-ecchi, baka! Dasar Ganguro baka! Kau bilang aku apa? Jadi maksudmu aku nggak normal begitu?!"balas momoi dengan teriak. Aomine pun tersentak dengan julukan yang di berikan Momoi tadi.

"H-hei, Momoi! Apa maksudmu mengganti-ganti namaku seperti itu hah?!"balas Aomine juga dengan berteriak. Akhirnya pertengkaran Aomine dan Momoi pun terus berlanjut tanpa menyadari bahwa masih ada Megumi di tengah-tengah mereka. Megumi segera menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari kelas dan beranjak menuju halte di depan SMP teikou.

Di perjalanan saat melewati ruangan GYM, dia melihat Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara sedang members-bereskan ruangan itu. Megumi pun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan segera berdiri di depan pintu GYM.

"Eh, Megumi-chan?"tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar memasuki indra pendengaran Megumi membuat Megumi cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Eh, Momoi-san dan…Aomine-san?"

"Megumi-chan mau masuk?" Tanya Momoi.

"Ah, a-aku la-lagi…"

"Sudahlah, kalau mau masuk ya masuk saja!"Aomine yang kesal menunggu segera mendorong masuk Megumi yang di sambut dengan senyuman Momoi.

"Yeey! Akhirnya ada perempuan yang menemaniku!"teriak Momoi girang.

"ta-tapi aku sedang menunggu niisan menjemputku."ucap Megumi terbata-bata.

"Megumi-chan tunggunya di sini saja sekalian menemaniku! Mau yaa?"pinta Momoi. Megumi pun pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku akan sms niisan-ku untuk menjemputku disini. Ngomong-ngomong-…"

'lagipula dia memakai penyamaran kan?' lanjut Megumi dalam hati.

"…aku tidak mengganggu kan?"lanjut Megumi. Momoi pun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Iya kan Sei-kun?"teriak Momoi kepada Akashi yang mulai mendekati mereka berdua.

"apanya yang 'iya' Momoi-san?"Tanya Akashi.

"Boleh kan Megumi-chan menemaniku disini sambil menunggu niisannya yang belum menjeputnya?"Tanya Momoi dan Akashi pun mengangguk.

"Boleh asal dia tidak mengganggu jalannya latihan." Ucap Akashi lagi sambil pergi ke tengah-tengah lapangan untuk menyuruh anak-anak divisi satu untuk memulai pemanasan. Megumi pun mengikuti Momoi yang duduk di salah satu kursi dekat lapangan. Sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat akan satu hal yang sangat ingin dia tanyakan. Setelah duduk di sebelah Momoi, Megumi pun bertanya.

"Momoi-san…"

"Iya?"

"ngh…Kiseki no Sedai itu apa?"Tanya Megumi. Momoi pun tersenyum maklum.

"Oh…Kiseki no Sedai itu mereka."tunjuk Momoi kea rah Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa mereka dijuluki Kiseki no Sedai?"Tanya Megumi bingung.

"Itu…rahasia. Lihat saja nanti kalau kau mau tahu kenapa mereka di juluki seperti itu."ucap Momoi. Megumi pun mengangguk.

1 jam kemudian…

Latihan pun selesai dan semuanya sedang berisitrahat di akibatkan latihan hari ini yang sangat gila walaupun tidak selama biasanya.

"Akashicchi!"

"Ada apa Ryouta?"Tanya Akashi saat melihat Kise berlari menghampirinya.

"Aku mau kita 3 on 3 hari ini!" teriak Kise dengan ceria. Aomine pun melotot.

"Hoi, baka! Jangan mentang-mentang hari ini fisikmu lagi bagus kau mengajak yang lainnya!"protes Aomine. Akashi pun menyeringai.

"Boleh juga. Kalau begitu aku akan memilih shintarou dan Atsushi sebagai patnerku."kata Akashi. Kise pun tersenyum.

"Baguslah! Kebetulan aku memang ingin se tim dengan Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi, ssu!" teriak Kise semangat. Aomine tadinya ingin memprotes, tapi saat menatap Akashi, nyalinya pun menciut.

Kalau dia tidak ikut, berarti permainan batal

Kalau permainan batal, maka dia satu-satunya yang bersalah.

Dan jika dia yang bersalah, maka dia menentang Akashi.

Aomine menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat memikirkan kata-kata barusan. Dengan malas, akhirnya Aomine pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung berkumpul dengan lainnya yang sudah bersiap-siap tanding. Dari jauh, Megumi pun memperhatikan.

"Ano Momoi-san, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

"Oh, Mereka baru saja ingin bertanding. Nah, kau perhatikan mereka baik-baik kalau kau ingin tau penyebab munculnya julukan Kiseki no Sedai."ucap Momoi yang masih sibuk mencatat. Megumi pun mengangguk.

Diluar GYM…

7 orang pemuda beserta seorang perempuan sedang berjalan menuju GYM dengan seseorang pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan paling depan.

"Kau yakin adikmu ada di dalam, Otoya?"Tanya seorang pemuda yang paling pendek di antara pemuda yang lainnya.

"tentu saja Shou! Aku baru saja menerima SMSnya."teriaknya senang sambil menunjukkan sebuah SMS di handphonenya.

"Kurasa pintu masuknya lewat sini. Ah, Mei-ch-…." Ittoki Otoya menghentikan panggilannya saat dia melihat Aomine yang sedang melompat untuk memasukan bola dengan teknik Dunk.

SRAKK…

Bola pun masuk dengan mulusnya.

"Suge…"gumam Otoya tanpa sadar.

"Hahaha! Kita seri! Ini awal yang bagus yah, Aominecchi?"Tanya Kise dengan riang.

"Apanya awal yang bagus? Kalau aku se-tim dengan Akashi pasti aku akan menang!"teriak Aomine sambil bergerak memukul kepala Kise.

PLAK…

"Ouch…Ittai!"keluh Kise.

"Aominecchi Hidoiii!" teriak Kise sambil mengejar Aomine yang berlari menuju pintu keluar GYM. Saat berhasil menangkap Aomine, tanpa sadar matanya melihat 7 pemuda dan seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Eh, kalian…"gumam Kise tanpa sadar sembari melepas cengkramannya pada Aomine.

"Ittokicchi, Hijirikawacchi, Ichinosecchi, Jinguujicchi, Kurusucchi,Shinomiyacchi, dan… Harukacchi. Apa-…" sejenak Kise terdiam, Aomine yang ada di tengah-tengah pun menjadi canggung dengan keheningan yang terjadi.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI, SSU?!" teriak Kise sejadi-jadinya. Bagaimana seniornya bisa hadir di tempat dia latihan hari ini?

Ittoki pun tersenyum canggung saat melihat kea rah teman-temannya yang sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan seseorang yang berada di sebelah Megumi pun berjalan kea rah pintu GYM sambil terbengong-bengong.

"Apakah ini mimpi…?"gumam Momoi dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Setelah berjalan melewati Aomine, dia langsung berlari menuju…

"HUAKH! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan? He-hei bantu aku!"teriak Shou meminta pertolongan. Momoi pun segera mengendurkan pelukannya kepada Shou dan langsung menatap Shou yang memiliki tinggi yang sama persis dengan orang yang ia sukai.

"Shou-kun, aku fansmu!" teriak Momoi di depan Kurusu Shou setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya. Shou pun hanya bisa memberikan senyuman takut-takut dengan Momoi.

"Ma-masa sih, hehehe…"jawab Shou terbata-bata. Momoi pun mengangguk.

"Soalnya kau mirip dengan dia!" teriak Momoi yang langsung menunjuk Kuroko yang berada di sebelah Murasakibara.

"Oh, hehehe…begitu ya?" Komentar Shou seadanya. Saat Shou sedang ngobrol dengan Momoi, tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang sangat kencang yang berasal dari Megumi.

"OTO-NII?! KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA ROMBONGANMU HAH?! KAU PIKIR KAU MAU KONSER DISINI?!"teriak Megumi sejadi-jadinya setelah dia sampai di depan Ittoki Otoya.

"Hehehe…ma-maaf, Mei-chan…" ucap Otoya dengan terbata-bata.

"So-soalnya kami…"

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, minna! Ini cerita pertama saya Kurobas dicampur sama OC juga di campur sama Uta no Price sama, anime yang sedang saya gemari saat ini untuk menghilangkan kebosanan menunggu extra game kuroko no basuke 3 yang lamaaa banget updatenya. Hehehe…bagi yang sudah membaca cerita saya, mohon reviewnya, yaa!


End file.
